Kingdom Hearts III
by bkwrm94
Summary: Sora and the gang are thrust into yet another adventure. Worlds new and familiar, new and old heroes and villains and why exactly is Sora the Chosen One? Join the whole gang as they go on another adventure. Kingdom Hearts III...is here.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**A Fanfic by: Bkwrm94**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**The Letter**

Sora sat along the sunny beaches of Destiny Islands, inhaling deeply, taking in every moment and every aspect of the Island—the crashing of the waves, the palm trees rustling against each other, the seagulls chirping. He never wanted to leave it behind….

_Ha, ha!_ Sora had to laugh at that. He already had…for almost a year. And in that year he had single handedly—well, that's not true. In that year he, with the help of his comrades Donald and Goofy, had stopped the Heartless from taking over all of the worlds, _twice_, prevented a strange group of misfits called Organization XIII AND a maniac named Ansem from taking over Kingdom Hearts.

His Island was destroyed, and Sora ended up in a world known as Traverse Town where he met many new friends, two who aided in his quest—Donald Duck, a talented Wizard, and Goofy, the head of the Palace Knights.

He had been looking for Riku and Kairi, his best friends. Kairi was one of Seven Princesses of Heart, and her heart was going to be used to open the final Keyhole. Riku had turned to darkness and had aided in capturing the Princesses. But a part of Riku hung on to the Light and, along with King Mickey, he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy sealed the final door and destroyed Ansem for good. However, it came with a price: Riku and the King were trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

Kairi was returned to the Islands which were restored when Ansem was defeated.

Which led Sora and the gang to a strange place called Castle Oblivion. There, he and the gang met Organization XIII and a weirdo named Axel. But something happened—they gradually began losing their memories and, eventually, they were put to sleep to restore these memories.

When they awoke, they plunged on a new adventure, in search of the King and Riku. They succeeded and were returned to their worlds. And Sora couldn't have been happier. Finally, he could relax and stay on the Island.

Well, that's what _he _thought.

"What's up, Sora?" called Riku, plopping down next to Sora on the sand. "Taking it all in?"

"You know it!" Sora said. "I never want to leave again!"

"We've only been back two days, Sora." Riku laughed. "But hey, I guess being away nearly two years does that to you."

"_And_ I have some serious catching up to do!" Sora cried, suddenly springing up from his position in the sand. "I need to hang out with everybody, maybe beat Titus in a sword fight. We have to go swimming, running on the beach…all of that stuff!"

"We have plenty of time for that," Riku said. "Right now, I think I'm just going to sit here and relax with my buddy Sora!" A bright smile crept onto his face as he rested his head on the sand sighing. Sora smiled, too, joining his friend back on the beach.

Just as his head hit the sand, however, he heard someone calling their names. Sora and Riku sat up looking down the beach to the source of the voice. It was Kairi, running as fast as she could, her arms waving frantically, a bottle in her hand.

"Guys, look!" Kairi cried.

Sora blushed. _God, she's pretty_, Sora thought. He had always liked her somewhat. _C'mon, Sora, stay focused!_ He shook his head as Kairi arrived next to them, out of breath.

"Kairi, what's up?" Riku asked.

Panting, Kairi held up her hand with the bottle in it. At first glance, neither of the boys thought anything special of it. It was just a piece of paper with an inkblot on it. But, looking closer, they saw that the inkblot was no inkblot. It was shaped into three circles. One for a head and two for ears—like a mouse.

It was the King's seal!

Hurriedly, Sora grabbed the bottle from Kairi's hand and uncorked it. He unrolled the piece of paper inside it and held it out so his two friends could see it.

They read it, their jaws dropping.

Unbelievable!

… **Just when I thought I could continue on with a **_**NORMAL**_** life…**

… **Something's wrong…**

… **Why else would the King be writing…?**

… **Yup, something is **_**definitely**_** wrong…**

… **I can feel it…**

… **But another adventure can't be too bad…**

… **Riku and Kairi will be safe…**

… **Don't worry about it…**

… **But what if this is much more serious than the last time…?**

… **It might be…**

… **Something tells me…**

… **It IS…**

****KINGDOM HEARTS III****

**Sora—**

**I feel awfully bad about asking this of you, especially since you JUST got back home to your world…. But, something is amiss…. There is a mysterious figure lurking about who calls himself the Unveiled Goodness. I'm highly uncertain that he is not up to good. Organization XIII is done with but the Heartless and Nobodies are teaming up together! Someone is controlling them. Maleficent and Pete could be behind this too. Word is that they are trying to bring back the Villains… But since you vanquished many of their candidates, I don't see this as a major threat…yet. Maleficent is many things but she isn't stupid…. I have enclosed a pen so you can check your answer. If you say yes a Gummi Ship will be sent for you immediately!**

**I hope to see you all soon.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**King Mickey**

Sora looked at his two friends. "I hate to say it…" he said. "But c'mon guys…this could be fun if we do it together. _And_ Donald and Goofy are great. You'll love getting to know them better."

"I think it would be fun," Kairi agreed. "We'll get to bond!"

"Sure…. Why not?" Riku agreed.

"GREAT!" Sora cheered**. **He grabbed the pen out of the bottle and looked down at the bottom of the paper where there were two lines.

______ YES

______ NO

He looked at his two friends. Then, Sora took the pen and drew a long check mark next to YES. Sora shoved the note into the bottle and, just as he was about to place it in the water, it…glowed. It rose into the air, shimmering brightly, sparkles falling from it. Then, as a beam of light shot out from its top, it disappeared into nothing.

"When's that Gummi ship coming?" Kairi asked.

An engine roared in the distance.

"I think we're going to find out soon…" Riku answered. "_Very_ soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gummi Ship Arrives**

The roaring engine was sounding closer and closer by the minute.

"Boy, King Mickey doesn't joke when he says 'immediately', huh?" Riku asked sarcastically.

_**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

_**WOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHH!!!**_

_**SPLASH!**_

The Gummi Ship had landed in the water, missing the shore by a good yard or so. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood in awe at the crashed Gummi. "Do you think the pilot's okay?" Kairi asked.

They all shot each other a frightened look. Then the threesome waded into the water towards the ship. They looked for any possible sign of a door, anywhere they could get the pilot out.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, there's got to be a door!" Sora practically shrieked. "We've got to get him out of there!"

Suddenly the water began bubbling, like a Jacuzzi. A bright light emanated and the clear ocean turned almost blinding white.

"Uh…Sora, you're the Gummi expert," Kairi said. "What's going on?"

"Not…sure…!" Sora cried as the Gummi Ship flew out of the water, a blast of fiery energy. The trio fell into the water.

The Gummi flew high into the air, whistling as if flew, higher and higher until it was nothing but a speck in the sky.

The three rose out of the water, their clothes dripping with water. "What was that all about?!" Riku shrieked in horror. "That was insane."

Then a roaring engine was rapidly approaching. They looked up and saw the Gummi Ship plummeting towards the beach and then…_**BOOM!**_

The Gummi Ship landed on the shore, nearly buried. It began smoking from the engine. _Rattle, rattle! THUD!_ The metallic thud was the door hatch which had just swung open. Out came two little chipmunks. Sora smiled to himself. It was Chip and Dale, the Gummi Engineers.

"SORA!" they both squeaked.

"Chip, Dale!" Sora cried as the two chipmunks rushed into his arms. Riku and Kairi giggled to themselves. "Chip, Dale, this is Riku and Kairi."

Dale ran up Kairi's leg jumped onto the hem of her pink skirt and scurried up her arm, onto her shoulder. "Hi there!" he said in his squeaky voice.

Chip scurried onto Riku's shoulder. "Hi!"

Riku and Kairi were at a loss for words, finding it hard to believe that there were two talking chipmunks on their arms. Then again, they shouldn't have been because after the adventures they had, nothing would seem weird again.

"Not to be rude," Chip began.

"But we need to scurry!" Dale continued.

"This is sort of urgent!" Chip finished.

"I guess we'd better go," Kairi agreed. "And we just got back!"

"But we'll be able to do this together," Riku said.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "C'mon guys!" She was clearly excited to be on the Gummi Ship. Kairi, Riku, Chip, and Dale rushed over to the Gummi Ship.

Sora looked back at the Islands. This was all so sudden…. But then again, all of his adventures had been. _At least there's no Heartless, _he thought to himself. He extended his hand and his trusty Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"Together…." he whispered.

Then, he joined his friends in the Gummi Ship, where the ultimate adventure was awaiting him….

**---------------------**

**Sorry that one was kind of short but tomorrow I think I'm going to get one more chapter for this, and one more for the other two fanfics. I have other things to focus on so tomorrow's chapters might not be as great as they could be. Anyways I hope you liked it! Read&Review!**

**--Bkwrm94**


End file.
